Goodnight Big Moon, Sweet Dreams Baby
by DramaticSheep
Summary: Rose is about to start her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione is delving into her memories of baby Rose. my first attempt at a songfic! Feedback is greatly appreciated! merci!


Rose is about to start her first year at Hogwarts, and Hermione is recalling all of her memories of her baby from birth to present day.

Disclaimer: I of course, do not own Harry Potter.

Oh this is based off a Michelle Branch song called Crazy Ride

I suggest you check it out on Youtube, because it's really sweet :)

**Goodnight Big Moon, Sweet Dreams Baby**

The atmosphere was so thick that it could be cut with a knife easily. Hermione sat at the end of her daughter's bed, waiting for her to get into bed. Rose's trunk was packed to the brim, with her new robes, text books, wand just about everything a young witch, who was about to embark on the road to the wizarding world, Ron had to sit on it in order to get it to close. Crookshanks was sat on Hermione's lap, purring loudly and she stroked his ginger fur.

"Are you looking forward to going back to school?" She asked the little cat, which did not look up at her to respond, just lay there purring affectionately.

"I'm rather jealous of you, Crookshanks." Hermione admitted. "It seems like just yesterday that I was at school, and now my daughter, my baby girl is leaving tomorrow, can you believe it?" she asked him.

Hermione cuddled Crookshanks close to her as she let herself slip back into her memories, of her baby girl, back to when time seemed endless, before she would lose her daughter to Hogwarts, for most of the next seven years.

_Goodnight big moon__  
__Sweet dreams baby__  
__if I could have one wish tonight__  
__It would be that __  
__You always keep__  
__Keep the starlight in your eyes _

When Hermione had first laid eyes on her baby girl at St. Mungo's, she'd never seen anything so perfect, the healer had placed baby Rose into her arms, and she swore she would never let her go again. She had beautiful deep blue eyes like her daddy, and tiny tufts of ginger hair. Hermione was unaware that she would be able to produce anything as beautiful as this.

Ron seemed in awe of his child, he barely said anything when she was placed in his arms, he just stared down at her, wrapped in her pink blanket, cradling her close to him and Hermione could see a few stray tears forming in his eyes. Eventually he looked up from the baby and smiled at Hermione widely and said with a shaky, but happy voice;

"She's ours!"

_One day you'll grow up__  
__One day you'll walk out__  
__In this big world on your own.__  
__There'll be days when__  
__Your heart'll break and__  
__You'll swear that all your strength is gone.__  
__But then you'll find a way to carry on_

Ron and Hermione cherished their daughter, filled to the brim with pride when their baby girl took her first steps, and walked from Ron to Hermione, with tremendous effort. Ron picked up Rosie and twirled her around in the air, Hermione didn't think that smile would ever leave his face; Rose giggled as she was twirled around in the air and then pulled into a massive hug by her father. Naturally, like most children, Rosie's first words were 'Mama' and 'Dada', Hermione was very much relieved, and was half expecting Rose's first words to be either 'Bloody Hell' or 'Merlin's Pants!' living within the presence of Ron.

When Hugo came along, Rose was two years old, and seemed fairly un phased at the fact that she had a little brother, she didn't even seem to mind that she was no longer the centre of attention sometimes, in fact she was very good with her little brother and liked to help Hermione look after him. Hermione had never seen a pair of siblings love each other so much, little did she know that a few years later, the sibling rivalry hit with a vengeance.

_Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride__  
__It's never perfect all the time__  
__It'll pull you down and send you flying'__  
__So baby hold on tight__  
__On this crazy ride_

Probably Ron and Hermione's proudest moment was when Rosie showed her first signs of magic. She was four years old at the time and Hugo was two. Hermione had been fussing over Hugo at the dinner table, who had made a very big mess whilst eating, and was attempting to get rid of most of the dripping food which covered his bib, when Rose had tried to get her mother's attention. She had called for her mother quietly and Hermione hadn't heard her, as Hugo was making such a racket. She kept on calling and calling, but over Hugo's wild screaming, Rose couldn't be heard.

Just as Hermione had finished wiping the last of the food away from Hugo's face and bib – a jam jar that had been sitting on the work top next to the sink exploded. Hermione twirled around instantly, her jaw dropped open wide. Rose had burst into tears, thinking that her mother would be very angry with her for making the jam jar explode.

"Ron come in here quick!" Hermione half shouted, half cried.

Loud thuds sounded from above the kitchen and Ron ran downstairs and into the kitchen at full pace.

"What, what is it? Are you ok?" He stammered all at once. Hermione raised one trembling figure and pointed at the broken jam jar, the contents of which lay splattered all over the floor.

"Er…Hermione wh-" He began.

"Rosie did it!" Hermione exclaimed. "She made the jam jar explode! Her first signs of-"

"Magic!" Ron cut in, shouting. Rose looked confused at her parents, why were they not angry?

"Oh Rosie this is wonderful!" Ron said smiling at his child.

After the jam jar incidents, Rosie's signs of magic became more powerful and more often. One of the major times, during an argument with her little brother, she had actually levitated him and sat him on the highest branch of a tree in the back garden. Of course she hadn't meant to, Rose couldn't control her magic yet, nevertheless she burst into tears and shouted up the tree.

"Stay still Hugo!"

She turned and ran into the house, running through the kitchen and into the living room where her mother was sitting with Crookshanks on her lap, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Mum, mummy come quick… Hugo is up a tree!" She exclaimed.

Hermione threw down her paper and got up at once and ran out into the garden behind her daughter. Sure enough there was Hugo sat at the top tree, hugging the trunk for dear life. For the first time so far Hermione scalded herself for deciding to live in such a muggle populated area. She ran into the garden shed and retrieved a set of ladders and set them up at the base of the tree.

"If only your father was here..." Hermione said, as she began to climb the ladder, when she reached the top she pried the trembling Hugo away from the tree trunk, holding him tight and started to climb back down the ladder, when they reached the ground, he still wouldn't let go of her.

"Are you ok, Hugo?" She asked him, he hugged her tightly, whimpering. Rose had turned away of them, suddenly very interested in the Rose bushes.

"Now, how exactly did he get up there young lady?" Asked Hermione, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. Rose twirled around at once.

"I didn't mean to mummy!" She started. "I was angry, and oh I'm so sorry Hugo!" She cried, hugging her little brother.

"I know you didn't mean to, sweetheart, but you'll have to learn to control your emotions a little better." She explained.

"I know mummy, I will." Rose said sweetly. Hermione smiled.

"Good girl. Now – let's put these ladders away and I'll make us all a spot of lunch, how about that?" Hermione said, folding the ladders back together.

"Cool!" Hugo exclaimed, suddenly looking a lot better. Hermione laughed, trust her son to perk up at the mention of any food.

Hermione was pulled out of her daydream as Rose strolled into the room, in her light pink pajamas and with her wet hair, ready for bed. She headed over and sat down opposite her mother.

"Are you ok mum?" She asked.

"Oh yes." Hermione smiled. "Just thinking about all our lovely memories."

Rose rolled her eyes, and she pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. Hermione proceeded to tuck her in snugly.

"Will you write to me?" Rose asked, before Hermione could sit back down.

"Of course we will," Hermione began. "We're not going to just send you off and never speak to you again!"

Rose smiled, looking reassured.

"Dad says if I'm not in Gryffindor you'll disown me." Rose began.

"Don't you listen to a word your father says." Said Hermione immediately. "We will love you no matter what house you're sorted into. They're all the same really."

"Thank you mum." Rose said.

Hermione crouched over and kissed her daughters head.

"Sweet dreams." Hermione said, and she turned to leave the room, and turned out the lights on her way.

"I love you mummy." Rosie said, yawning from her bed.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Said Hermione, closing the door after her.

_Goodnight Big Moon, Sweet Dreams Baby._


End file.
